The Right Choice
by Ime-Grint
Summary: Lily walked to her window. She slowly slid it open. She threw one leg over the ledge. Then the other. She thought of all the things she hated about her life. She thought about evil, her sister, Snape, James…. Yes she most definitely thought about James.
1. Chapter 1

This my first time writing a Lily and James story so please bear with me. And yes I will continue writing Gone but I really wanted to write a story about Lily and James.

Well here we goes!

Lily fumed down the hall. She was so enraged. "Why?" she asked herself. "Why me?" Her hair was all messy and stuck to her face. She was sweating. She raced towards her dormitory.

"Evans! Come back Evans!" Lily ignored Potter's cries and continued forward. "Evans!"

When Lily got to her dormitory she slammed her books on the floor and flung herself on her bed. Usually she would walk in quietly and put her papers and books neatly on her trunk. Then her friends would compliment her and they would talk about all the gossip going around the school. But not today.

"Lils, what's wrong?" Lily's best friend, Devi, asked her. Her other friend ,Holli, picked up her books.

"Take a wild guess!" Lily screamed through her pillow.

"What did James do this time? I know he is annoying but you've never been this mad before." Devi sat beside her friend. Lily sat up and tried not to be so angry.

"I hate being in divination. I wish you guys were in it. Well anyways, Professor Simmons asked the class to look into my crystal ball and tell her what my future is. Of course James raised his hand and said "Her future is with me." So I yelled that I wouldn't go out with him if he was the last person in the world. And he said that I would have to eat my words one day. And then I said "Excuse me." He said that no girl could resist James Potter. And that's when I blew. And ran up to him and punched him. But I didn't stop. I just kept on beating him up. "

Holli and Devi looked at each other.

"I have detention for a month AND my reputation is ruined!"

Holli and Devi laughed.

"Oh. I thought it was something serious." Devi said. Lily sighed. She didn't expect her friends to understand. She suddenly felt embarrassed and changed the subject.

"So….. What are we gonna do tonight?" Lily asked quickly. She really wasn't thinking. She had detention that night.

"I promised Alli's hair. And you have detention." Holli said. "I wish I had detention. What 'bout you Dev?"

Devi and Lily glanced at each other.

"She has detention also." Lily fibbed. Devi smiled at her.

"At least you to will be two will get to be together." Holli sighed.

"Oh no. Devi here won't be with me. She.." Lily saw that Devi was giving her a look that said "DON'T YOU DARE!"

"She will be having it with another teacher." Lily finished.

"Well bye guys. I have to go talk to Alli." Holli walked out of the dormitory.

"Lily!" Devi screamed. "You promised!"

"I said you had detention. Not a date!" Lily and Devi were best friends. Holli was a very good friend. Not a best friend. And she had a very loud mouth. So if Lily or Devi had a secret they would tell each other. But not Holli.

"Fine! Let's go to dinner."

"I'm not going." Lily said simply.

"What? Why not? You have to or it is going to be the most awkward night of my life! James and Sirius will be staring at my and talking about how much they hate me! They already sent me a note saying 'How dare you turn bookworm Remus into your date! From now on watch your back!'! And well you just have to come to dinner!"

Lily saw a tear fall down her friend's pale face.

"Sorry. But I promised I'd help someone. Just stay with Alex during dinner. I already taught her how to box. Tell her Lily said "If you see any bugs, kill them." Lily smiled.

"If you see any bugs kill them? What does that mean?" Devi asked.

"If James and Sirius act stupid, hurt them." Lily replied.

"Thanks."

"What are best friend's little sisters for?" Lily asked Devi.

Devi started to walk out the door but Lily stopped her.

"Dev! Come here." Devi walked to her.

"Creo-bellus!" said Lily making make-up appear on Devi's face. Devi beamed at her and left for dinner.

Lily walked to her window. She slowly slid it open. She threw one leg over the ledge. Then the other.

She thought of all the things she hated about her life. She thought about evil, her sister, Snape, James…. Yes she most definitely thought about James.

Lily tried to slide herself back over the window ledge but her foot got caught on in her robe. She got tripped up and fell back out of the window. She grasped the ledge and tried to pull herself up.

She screamed in horror as her hands slipped and she fell towards the ground.

-----------------------------------

I know Lily doesn't have a little sister but she does in this story. I'll explain it more later. 


	2. Chapter 2

Next Chappie! Lol. 

Lily awoke to a blonde boy standing over him. She recognized his face. It was Aaron. The boy she was supposed to help with charms in the library during dinner.

"You finally woke up! I was starting to worry." Aaron gripped Lily's hand tightly.

"W-what happened?"

"I don't really know but I was waiting for you by the library when I heard you scream. I walked outside to find your body on the ground." Aaron told Lily.

"What time is it?" Lily asked. She was really upset. She hated missing time with Aaron and she could only help him 1 night a week. You see, Aaron had a girlfriend, Marci. The really really jealous kind. The kind who would yell at you for talking to another girl. And she made sure he would only see Lily once a week.

"9:37. You missed our lesson." Aaron sighed.

"I'll make it up to you. I promise! See if Marci will let me see you Monday."

AN: It is Friday

"No. I have a better idea. See the moon." he pointed out the window. " It is full. Every full moon us Ravenclaws have a party. If you come with me to the party with me we can skip the extra lesson."

Lily stared at Aaron. Was he serious? Did he know how many girls would love to go to a party with him? And Lily Evans, Little sweet shy Lily Evans, was the lucky one! She could barely get the words out.

"S-sure!"

"Good. Meet me at the History of Magic classroom in 15 minutes." Aaron stood up to leave.

"Aaron!" Lily called "What about Marci?"

"She doesn't have to know does she? Don't worry. She doesn't even know that there is a party!" and with that he walked out.

Lily was so happy she skipped out of the hospital wing. She felt as if she was floating on air! She realized she only had ten minutes left and broke into a run. She was as fast as she could until she ran into…..nothing?

She had hit nothing and fallen on her back? Nothing? Okay lets analyze this one more time.

Lily was running. She hit nothing. A nothing that said " Ouch! Sorry Lily we're in a hurry." A nothing that then helped her up?

Lily started to run again. She stopped again.

"Wait!" she said to herself. "This is like a date. So my first date is going to be with Aaron Smith!" She started to run again.

Date. That made her think about Devi. Her date was over at 11:00. It was now 9:47. She needed to be there by 9:55. She guessed the party started at 10:00.

She reached her dormitory and threw on a purple dress and started to run down the stairs into the common room, then out in the hall. She knew she was going to be late but never the less, she kept running.

THE END----------------ER---------------OF THIS CHAPTER---------------

Again sorry for the shortness. But I'm currently writing a story about Hermione and I can't post it because it comes AFTER Gone. Sniff. And I know it is to early to write a sequel but I can't help it.


End file.
